1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing the loss of amine oxides from liquid hydrocarbon fuels.
2. Description of Related Art
Amine oxides have been used in hydrocarbon fuels for a number of years, principally as rust inhibition and/or anti-icing agents in gasoline (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,953 and 3,594,139, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference). More recently, certain amine oxides have been used to reduce and/or eliminate injector fouling in a multiport electronically controlled fuel injected engine.
However, amine oxides are water soluble and have a tendency to be attracted to water because of their polarity. Thus, when water is present in, or in contact with, a fuel or in a storage tank containing said fuel, the amine oxides will be partially extracted into the water phase. This is undesirable because the fuel will be deprived of the beneficial effects of said oxides. In addition, a high concentration of amine oxides in the water phase is undesirable as they tend to cause the formation of an oily, viscous third phase which could have deleterious effects on fuel delivery systems. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a simple and convenient method to reduce the loss of amine oxides from a liquid hydrocarbon fuel into said water phase.